


Heaven

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you.There’s a lot Finn regrets about his life in the Order, but incredibly, the one thing he doesn’t regret is Kylo Ren
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness, inaccuracies everywhere
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters

Poe tried to convince him not to go. He came up with all kinds of excuses that he could use for why he couldn’t go.

Rey begged him to let her go with him, showing concern about him going alone.

General Organa reiterated that he didn’t have to go just yet if he wasn’t ready. He could take as much time as he wanted before he had to make the trip.

Now he waits, in an elevator slowly moving through the underground base. He’s flanked at both sides with three guards carrying blasters and taser batons, wearing heavy armour.

Finn appreciated the effort, he understood. His friends were concerned about him and even though there was potential for this scenario to work out well in their favour, General Organa didn’t want to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. The guards needed to make sure that all was safe and secure for the duration of his visit.

But it was understandable, after all, for the first time since his surrender the mass murderer, the Chief Enforcer and torturer of the First Order, the monster Kylo Ren had finally spoken up. But even that was only to make it known that the only person he was willing to talk to was Finn.

So yes, his friends were concerned. General Organa was wary and the guards were on edge. Finn understood, even if he himself wasn’t all that worried.

It’s honestly a little fucked up. Especially after everything that Ren’s done, the people he’s hurt and everyone else he killed. But when word came out that Kylo Ren was finally talking and the one person he wanted to talk to was him…

Finn was excited. He can’t deny that he was surprised that the Knight of Ren chose to speak with him first and not Rey or the general herself, but he also couldn’t help but feel a little happy as well.

He didn’t tell anyone that of course, they wouldn’t understand and really; how could they?

There was an understanding between him and Kylo, history and emotions that no one else would really be able to comprehend the way that they did.

Again, it’s a little fucked up, but when the elevator finally reached his destination in the lowest level of the highest guarded level in the facility and he was led through the hallways… he was excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It looked like a standard cell, the guards explained that it had been upgraded with force dampening devices to accommodate their new _guest_.

The door shut behind him and Finn turned back to look at the man who hadn’t so much as moved since he first approached the cell.

It was an odd moment, Kylo looked different. It wasn’t just the dull grey prison garb that the knight was obviously being forced to wear or the way his hair seemed longer than what it was before, it wasn’t even the scar across his face that Rey left on him in their last battle. Something had changed.

“You look different.”

Finn blinked when the man suddenly spoke, he took in a shallow breath and shrugged.

“You’re one to talk.” Finn started as he took a step forward, “I like your outfit.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, Finn could feel his annoyance but somehow it filled him with the urge to smile. Finn’s head gave a tilt.

“Why am I here, Kylo?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“Why did you agree to come?”

“You’ve refused to talk to anyone else since you got here, depending on how cooperative you’re willing to be this could be beneficial to the resistance.”

“And that’s the only reason you came?”

Finn paused and then shrugged, “I guess I wanted to see you too.”

Kylo said nothing for a moment, just staring back at him until he spoke. “I’m curious. How did you decide on your name, Finn?”

“You’re curious?”

“It suits you, but I would have picked something different for you.”

Finn gave a snort, “Let me guess, Anakin?”

“No.” Kylo answered defensively, like he didn’t have an unhealthy obsession with his grandfather. “Why Finn?”

Finn shrugged, “Poe suggested it, I decided I liked it.”

“Poe.” Kylo said, his voice void of emotion and Finn could already feel the force user’s anger start to build and swell, “You let the pilot name you?”

Finn growled, “Don’t start. After everything that you’ve done, you have no right to get jealous.”

“Finn-“

“You tortured Poe and Rey, killed Han, tried to kill Rey – tried to kill me, that’s ignoring all the other people you’ve hurt and now you want to get angry with me for making a choice without you. I – just… ” Finn let out a heavy sigh, “Why am I here Kylo? What do you want? If you want to negotiate with the resistance, General Organa could come here herself. You want to negotiate with the Republic, I’m sure they’ll send a representative. There’s no reason for me to be here.”

“No reason? I asked for you to be here for the same reason that you came.” Kylo said as he got up from the bed and approached him. Finn stood still watching as the other man came closer and stopped less than a foot in front of him, he did nothing when Kylo reached out and cupped the side of his face and his thumb brushed against Finn’s cheek, “The same reason I left the order. I missed you.”

“You left the order because you missed me?”

“You don’t believe me?”

Finn paused, he ignored the feeling of how it felt to finally have Kylo touching him again after so long. That soft static of anticipation that hummed between them as those unforgivingly dark eyes flickered down to his lips and stayed there before going back up to his eyes. Kylo’s scent, which already seemed to be clinging to the walls of his cell; blood, lust and somehow fresh cut grass.

Finn resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration. He believed Kylo, and that’s the problem.

“OK, well, I’m here. So now what-“

Finn was cut off when Kylo suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He should’ve fought Kylo off. Should’ve pushed him away, maybe punched him in the face for pulling a stunt like that.

Finn didn’t push him away. Finn kissed him back.

It wasn’t even instinct driving him, it was just pure want. He wanted Kylo just as much as he could feel the other man wanted him. So, when Kylo kissed him, Finn kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist while Kylo’s own hands went up to his face. He felt Kylo’s feelings wash over him. It was the same as always lust, need and possession. As always, those feelings were charged with darkness and the force rose and swelled with it. Distantly Finn was grateful for the prison cell that Kylo was placed in. Back on Starkiller and on the Finalizer Finn was always worried about getting caught because of Kylo’s destructive emotions.

He gasped when his back suddenly hit the wall. Finn didn’t even notice that the force user was backing him up against the wall, but that didn’t break the moment as Kylo deepened the kiss, biting harshly the ex-trooper’s lip and Finn moaned into it.

Yeah, it’s a little fucked up. But it felt so good. Truth be told its always been this way with Kylo. Ever since they met on Starkiller, Finn knew that the man wasn’t just shrouded in darkness, he revelled in it. Finn knew that Kylo could and probably would kill him purely on a whim. When they met Finn had been terrified and he hadn’t wanted or even understood why the Knight of Ren suddenly started paying attention to him. But Kylo didn’t seem to care about the bout of confusion he’d thrown the unsuspecting stormtrooper into. He just barged his way into FN-2187’s life like the destructive force of nature that is Kylo Ren and threw it upside down.

At the time the trooper had already been harbouring doubts about the Order, his superiors and his role in the divine cause. Kylo wasn’t making the situation better. They were always sneaking around, always meeting in secret always trying to be careful to never be caught. Stormtroopers aren’t allowed to engage in romantic relations of any kind and Kylo Ren, was _Kylo Ren_. There would be consequences if they were ever caught. For Kylo it meant facing Snoke’s wrath. For FN-2187 it meant reconditioning or maybe even execution.

He didn’t want to have to hide. He wanted to be able to see Kylo whenever he wanted. Kiss and touch the other man whenever he wanted. He hated that they always had to have their helmets with them encase they were ever caught outside of Kylo’s private quarters.

He wanted more than what the Order would allow him to have.

Kylo had suggested a solution to their problem.

_“I’ll have you removed from duty.” He said._

_“No one would deny me if I decided I wanted a consort, even if it was a stormtrooper.”_

But that would just be replacing one prison for another. Even if he’d get to have Kylo once all was said and done, he didn’t agree with what the Order was doing. He couldn’t pretend like he didn’t know what stormtroopers like him and Slips went through on a daily basis. What they were forced to do once they went on active duty. How his compassion was looked on as a disease to be cured and not a human instinct.

Finn wonders briefly, what Kylo would think if he knew that he was one of the reasons why he finally decided to leave instead of being a reason why he’d want to stay. He wondered what Kylo would say if Finn told him that one of the reasons, he left the Order was because he couldn’t bare hiding anymore-

Kylo suddenly broke the kiss.

“You should’ve told me if that’s how you felt.”

Finn blinked, still hazy from the kiss as he wondered what Kylo was talking about only to sigh when he remembered.

Force Users, right.

He paused to take in a deep breath, he lifted one of the hands he had braced on Kylo’s shoulders to the side of the other man’s face. He almost smiled when Kylo leaned into the touch.

“You would’ve just tried to stop me.”

“I would’ve left with you.” Kylo said looking right into Finn’s eyes, “We didn’t have to be apart.”

Finn gave a snort, “You weren’t ready to leave the Order.”

“I wasn’t ready to lose you either. It killed me when you just ran off with that pilot.”

“Ran off. You make it seem like I was having some kind of affair.” Finn said and Kylo just stared back.

“Are you?”

“What – Kylo, we literally met that day.”

“I mean now. It’s been months and…” Kylo’s jaw clenched and he seemed to take in a deep breath through his nose, “I know I hurt you. I hurt people you care about. It would only be natural of you to decide to move on.”

Finn arched a brow at the other man.

“Do you really mean that or are you just telling me what you think I want to hear?” Kylo didn’t answer him and Finn rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing going on with me and Poe.”

“And the scavenger girl?”

“There’s nothing going on between me and Rey either. I haven’t even thought about letting anyone but you touch me since I left.” He could see the beginnings of a smile forming on Kylo’s lips, Finn shook his head as he pulled free of the man’s grasp, “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

“You love me.” Kylo said as a matter of fact and Finn turned to face him.

“And you love me?”

“Yes.”

It’s the absolute certainty that made Finn pause, the way he answered without missing a beat. The conviction. It’s always been there, even when he was still on Starkiller.

“Why am I here Kylo?”

“I want to be with you.” Kylo said stepping toward him, “I want to be able to see and touch you every single day. If your General can do that, then I’ll cooperate with the resistance. I’ll tell them everything they want to know; reveal every secret the Order has that Snoke revealed to me. Tell them about every weak spot. But only if I get to be with you.”

“Is that it?”

“What else do you want?”

“I’ve been learning about the force. About the light and dark and how destructive those in the _dark side_ can be. Are you willing to change?”

Kylo stared back at the other with an arched brow, “Why would I change? We both know you don’t want me to.”

Finn paused to take in a deep breath, “Of course I do-“

“No, you don’t.” Kylo said moving closer to Finn to press a kiss on his temple, “You love me, just the way I am. You don’t want me to change.”

“I don’t want you hurting innocent people.”

“Then I won’t.”

“I don’t want you hurting any of my friends or anyone in the resistance.”

“As long as you’re here, I won’t have any reason to.”

Finn sighed, “I don’t want you hurting me.”

Kylo wrapped his arm around Finn’s waist, dragging his hand up the other’s spine, over his clothes along the scar on his back. Finn shivered as the force user whispered against his ear.

“Never again.”

Finn shut his eyes, letting his head rest on Kylo’s shoulder before he spoke. “I’ll tell General Organa, she’ll want to meet with you herself to confirm your cooperation.”

“Fine.” Kylo said drawing Finn in closer as he took in a deep breath along the younger man’s neck.

“You know, considering everything that’s happened; you’re being a lot more cooperative than I thought you’d be.” Finn mumbled out against Kylo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the force user’s waist. Kylo huffed out a scoff.

“It’s been torture, being away from you. That night when I…” Kylo swallowed hard, “Killing Han Solo affected me more than I thought it would, instead of snuffing out my weakness the way Snoke promised it made me feel broken. And then I saw you, running with the scavenger girl. You were running away from me, the way you ran away with the pilot.”

“You were angry?”

“I was furious. If I could only keep one thing; I wanted it to be you, but you were running from me.”

“I wasn’t running from you; I was running from the Order.” Finn said quietly and Kylo’s arms went tighter around his waist.

“I realised that you were a weakness almost as deep as my father was. It hurt seeing you away from me and I thought that I needed to remove you as well, so it wouldn’t hurt anymore but when you fell the pain was almost crippling. When I got back on the Finalizer you were all I could think about. My only consolation was the fact that I could still feel you, you were still alive. If I’d actually managed to kill you… I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“Rey’s the one that saved me, you know.”

“I know.”

“She’s my friend, you’re going to need to get along with her.”

Kylo let out a low growl.

“Poe too.”

“Why do you have to make things so difficult?”

Finn let out a snort and shook his head before he pulled back looking up at the force user before he let out a soft sigh, “I love you, Kylo… But it’s going to take time before I can forgive you for… everything. You get that right?”

“You’re here right now.”

“I’m here because I couldn’t stay away. I want this to work, everything in me wants this to work, but I can’t do that if I’m constantly scared of you being around the people I care about.” Finn took in a deep breath, “You’re right, I don’t want you to change, but not if you’re going to put them in danger.”

Kylo matched his gaze.

“You have my word.”

Finn nodded and looked away for a moment, “It shouldn’t take long for the general to come and see you.”

“And when will you come to see me?”

“I’m not sure if I’ll have much of a say in that.” Finn said as he pulled back, Kylo huffed out in frustration.

“If I can’t see you then I have no reason to let them keep me here.”

Finn paused, “Why do _you_ have to make things so difficult?”

The force user didn’t even blink and Finn rolled his eyes.

“I share a bunk with Poe at the base, but if I’m allowed and you behave, I’d be willing to share with you.” The younger man sighed, “It’s not as extravagant as your private quarters on the Finalizer or what you had on Starkiller but-“

“It’s fine.”

Finn blinked in surprise at the at the instant response before letting out a snort, “What if they said that you had to stay here?”

Kylo paused and then his lips twitched up into a smirk, “Would you stay with me?”

“In a prison cell?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think they’d allow that.”

“But would you want to be here, with me?” He felt the force user’s hands slip up under his shirt around his back and along the scar tissue on his spine. Finn shivered again, his hands clenched on the other’s arms as a feeling of static started dancing all along his back. He could feel Kylo’s desire wash over him again, somewhere in the back of his mind he realised that those force dampening devices weren’t all that effective. He felt lust, desire, possession. The sheer darkness of it all was… stifling, overwhelming and yet, Finn didn’t want to pull away.

Lips against his neck, a tongue chasing teeth across his skin just before the raven whispered against his ear. “I’d keep you with me if you let me.”

Kylo dragged him in closer to seal their lips in another kiss, Finn felt whatever resolve he may have had crumble into dust, almost like the floor was falling out from under his feet-

He gasped, “Kylo, wait.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think I can say no.”

“Then don’t-“

“Wait, don’t make me do this here. Like this.” Finn said pushing back at the other’s arms as he took in a deep breath. The raven looked into his eyes and leaned in to take a deep breath of his skin along his neck before he spoke.

“O.K, whatever you want.” Another deep breath, “Just promise you’ll come back.”

“I promise.” Finn answered without missing a beat, sighing when Kylo pressed another kiss against his temple before pulling away. “I’ll come back as soon as they let me.”

They pulled apart, with Finn taking a moment to fix his clothing as he left he cell. He didn’t look back at Kylo, knowing that he’d just end up back in the raven’s arms if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Please review


End file.
